


Red vs Blue Snippets

by RadioCrash



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, One-Shots, Song Inspired, Swearing, not all at once - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCrash/pseuds/RadioCrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not typically much of a writer, but I frequently hear a song and then get a little story based on/inspired by it stuck in my head. So lets give writing a shot! I'll include the song for each part, some are really obvious connections and some make no sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by Wedding Bells, by John Prine.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gkr-8qGcHGk

York really never thought he'd see the day Carolina decided to get married.

He honestly never thought she'd grow to want this, let alone live that long, but here they are.

She's unbelievably beautiful in the dress. It's not aqua blue but he can see hints of her color glittering in her hair. All he wants is to reach out and touch her, but he can't, obviously. Everyone in the small audience is watching her walk down the aisle, now would be a bad time to tackle the bride.

When her foot hits the first stair to the altar (not just a wedding but a _church_ wedding. The obvious pun has been avoided on pain of death) York realizes he might not be able to do this. She's so beautiful and so determined and there's a voice screaming in his head that he doesn't deserve this.

She reaches the altar and turns, smiling now, to face the officiate. York ducks his head. The voice, not Delta, it hasn't been Delta in years, is right.

He backs out a side door, doesn't want to interrupt, it's not about him.

York heads down the street, tries and fails not to read the sign outside the church doors.

_Today we gather_

_To celebrate the union of:_

_David_  
_ &_  
_Carolina_


	2. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is so dumb, I love it.   
> Inspired by Last Name-Carrie Underwood  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f27zNlmRMWU

Carolina's head is pounding.

Her head is pounding and someone is groaning nearby. She doesn't remember an attack but it must have been brutal, the groaning sounds like Washington and it takes one hell of a hit to keep him down. She cracks one eye open and slowly, painfully, realizes several things.

One, she isn't wearing her helmet. It could have been knocked off, but the barest head tilt confirms her armor isn't present either.

Two, she isn't lying in some godforsaken wasteland like she'd thought. It's the Mother of Invention lounge.

Three, it _is_ Washington groaning. He's lying on the floor several feet away, holding his head and stomach in turns.

Four, she's also on the floor. And her pillow is not a pillow. It's definitely a person. Brown haired. York?

Fifth and most horrifying, there is something shiny on the fourth finger of her left hand. Carolina sits up abruptly, regretting it when her skull collides with something solid that hangs off the couch. It turns out to be Maine's knee, eliciting a low growl and some shuffling from where he's sleeping. Behind her, York snuffles in his sleep. He rolls over, reaching for something. She's too befuddled and hungover (she's finally recognized her headache for what it is) to move, and his hand lands squarely in her lap.

"What the fuck?" Carolina scrambles backwards as York continues to reach for her. There's a ring on his left hand suspiciously similar to the one on hers. "What the _fuck_?" Her voice is shrill and unfamiliar to her own ears, and the volume makes Wash groan something unintelligible. "York," she hisses. " _York_." She shoves at his shoulder.

"Hnnnnnnnnn?"

"York, what the _fuck_?"

"Whassafuck?" York isn't opening his eyes, or moving from where his face is pressed into the carpet. Carolina's head throbs.

"Get up, fucking-" Maine's huge hand enters her field of vision and swats at her, a fairly universal "shut the fuck up" gesture, so she resorts to yanking silently on York's arm until he squints angrily at her. She grabs his left hand in hers and waves their ringed fingers in his face.

York's eyes go wide and he makes a face like he's choking, "What the fuck?"

"I don't fucking _know_ , York. How about you tell me?" Carolina's voice is verging on hysterical. She's never been hysterical in her life, this is bullshit. York is struggling to sit up while staring, dumbstruck, at her hand.

"We. Uhhhh. No." He looks up at her, "There's no way. Right?"

 

tbc 


End file.
